This invention relates to a machine for trimming the ends and sides of doors to accurate predetermined dimensions.
There is a need in the industry, particularly by small door manufacturing plants, for a relatively compact and efficient machine for sizing doors to certain predetermined dimensions required by the customers. Such a machine has different requirements from those of plants with high volume production capable of maintaining a continuous work flow thru the sizing machine. For the present purpose the sizing machine must often occupy a limited operating space and be quickly and easily adjustable for doors of different sizes where there may not be a long production run of a single size of door.
Large door manufacturing plants also have need for such a machine to alleviate the problem of making the tedious adjustments of their high speed sizing machines for short runs of odd size doors. By providing a special machine for such purposes the conventional high speed machine can actually increase daily production.
Further objects of the present invention are to provide a door sizing machine of the type described wherein the trimmed door is returned to the input side of the machine so that the manual feeding and discharging of the door product are performed by the same personnel, to provide a machine in which the door itself is moved in one direction to trim the ends and then a portion of the machine is moved across the door to trim the edges while the door is held stationary, to provide quick and easy adjustments for varying the dimensions of the finished product, to provide a machine requiring a minimum of floor space and to provide a machine which may be installed in an out of the way corner of a building or up against other machinery.